


Mothman is Bull

by Wasabee



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cryptid Hunting, F/M, Fluff, late night adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabee/pseuds/Wasabee
Summary: The dating site had only been the beginning and now he'd convinced you to hunt cryptids with him...





	Mothman is Bull

First it’d been that dumb dating site and now you looked like an idiot: padded out in a hoodie, a jacket and his too in an attempt to stay warm. The bitter chill of the night bit at your bare skin better than any mosquito. Robert was in front of you, torch to hand as you both stumbled through the undergrowth, you at least, he was still on high alert for any signs of the elusive cryptids that roamed the forests. The only cryptid was the torch he had, how the battery had lasted as long as it had was beyond you since you knew he hadn’t changed them in a good few weeks. It got more than its fair share of use and abuse too.

“Maybe they went to the pub?” You suggested, Robert’s eyebrow raised as he glanced over his shoulder.

“Nah, it’s definitely too cold for them to be out.” You feigned laughter silently: Robert chuckling at this as you finally reached the treeline and the truck.

“I’ll remind you this was your idea.” You sighed. He scoffed, opening up the back of the truck and sitting resting against it. As he stuffed a hand in his trouser pocket you joined him, reaching into his jacket and to fish out his cigarettes for him.

“Here…” you soothed, Robert thanking you as he took the packet – handing him the lighter too and watching as he lit the cigarette, a tiny glimmer of fiery light forming around the edge. With a long drag he held his breath for a few seconds before breathing out, the cloud of smoke silver in the pale moonlight.

“You agreed to come.” He stated bluntly, a weak smile lining his lips as he offered you the cigarette. Turning down the offer, you averted your gaze to the ground, the toes of your shoes tapping the ground childishly. Then again, you felt like a child whenever you were around him, maybe it was the dizzying feeling of butterflies in your stomach or the fact that you thought it was dumb somebody could fall so head over heels for someone as you had. Late night cryptid hunting was just the tip of the iceberg. An elbow found your side and your attention was soon focused on him once more.

“Been meaning to ask, how you settling in (Y/N)?” It took a moment for you to respond.

“Okay…Mary and yourself have made it bearable at least.”

“What can I say, we’re good neighbours.” He chuckled, trailing off somewhat as he hung his head back. “You know if he ever gives you trouble again-”

“I know.” You quickly interrupted, apologising as you felt yourself flush, although…you couldn’t help but remember how Mary had thrown her glass, well, your glass, at your ex when he’d rocked up at the door asking for you to give him the money you supposedly owed him for the engagement ring. So, after the glass had been thrown at him, Mary had then asked for the ring whilst he’d shouted at the pair of you, struggling to get back into his car at the same time and pretty soon…the ring was gone too. It’d been fun and games then but you couldn’t help but be a bit scared that he’d come back with a court order or something…you had Mary there for you though, and…Robert.

“I want things to go smoothly for you…” he sighed, “the last person to move into our neighbourhood had a hell of a hard time.”

“Ah, but they weren’t in with the right people like you said.” You chirped, Robert agreeing with you.

“Right.” He commented, a silence descending over you as he flicked the ash from the end of his cigarette. It’d been three months since she’d moved in. Three weeks since her ex had caused her trouble. He hadn’t made the same mistake he had the last time someone new moved in…but, he hadn’t felt the same for the other guy…her on the other hand. Ever since the first night in the bar when Mary had taken him over to sit with her in an attempt to stop her from feeling lonely...he’d been there for her from day one and he wanted to continue to be so but, he’d realised he didn’t just want to look after her. Sure, he’d thought she was gorgeous from the moment he’d seen her, even in his drunken haze but with her beside him now, as they were…he didn’t know if it was alright for him to get close to her. Her fiancé had cheated on her, she’d been kicked out despite it being her ex’s fault and she had to cope with a lot…he knew how it felt to have your life suddenly thrown upside down. He knew it was hard to move on and as much as he wanted to be with her, he knew he'd be seen as a rebound. Not that he cared what others thought but he wanted to be special to her, he wanted her to move on with him. 

“I could really do with a cup of coffee right now…” you purred, Robert cracking up as he poked a thumb behind him.

“I have whiskey in the back, same effect.” 

“Same effect!” You cried, a broad grin crossing Robert’s face as you laughed.

“Yeah. You’re looking for something to warm you up inside right?” He had a point but you didn’t want to get shit-faced in the back of a car in the middle of nowhere.

“I'd be seeing Mothman if I drank.” You sighed as he finished his cigarette. Tossing the butt to the floor he rose, stamping on it in a huff.

“Mothman is bullshit.” He growled – tensing up as soon as the words left his mouth, a rustling coming from nearby bush. You'd risen as he put himself between you and the bush…and whatever was in it. It’d shook…and not quietly either. Your heart had leapt into your mouth as Robert asked for the knife, having to ask twice and tell you it was in his pocket before you’d actually given it to him. It was only a small blade but in the circumstances neither of you cared. Robert was ready to kill and you were scared. It was night. You'd just been hunting for crytpids. You stared into the dark and yet as much as you tried to pierce it with your gaze you couldn’t see anything but your own breath. Then it moved. You’d jumped, continuing forwards despite his hesitation until your hands met his shoulders…Robert glancing over his shoulder as you felt him tense even more but you were scared. Genuinely scared.

“Stay here.” He muttered but you refused. Remaining by his side, you clung to him as he crept forwards. It was then that he reached back with his spare hand, resting it against your waist as he kept you behind his back…edging closer and closer to the bush when – a blur shot out from beneath the leaves, Robert physical forcing you back as he lift the knife but – it was tiny, able to see the rabbit’s white tail as it scampered off and oh did you laugh. Robert knuckled you playfully on the arm as he let out a reassured sigh. 

“A rabbit! You exclaimed, Robert tucking the pocket knife into the pocket on his jacket and tugging it around the collar to cover you better.

“I told you Mothman was bullshit.” He muttered as you giggled away…cheeks soon burning as you failed to put any distance between the pair of you…Robert stood inches from you.

“I think I’ll take that whiskey now.” You soothed. It wasn’t long before you were both back in the car, whiskey to hand as you chat gazed out the window. The drive back felt longer than it had been on the way down…but…with the adrenaline no longer pumping through your veins you could reflect on the incident…the muscle in his back…his hand on your waist. You were well aware about how you felt but…you weren’t sure if it was because he was there for you or if you actually liked him but you wanted it to be true. You adored him. It was puppy love…but you…couldn’t help but picturing what was meant to be your happy ending with him instead – Robert having noticed your troubled expression but he didn’t know what to say. He just drove. Eventually, he pulled up at his house, common since you lived just across the street. Out of the car, you shrugged off his jacket and waited for him to round the vehicle. Passing it to him, he took it gratefully.

“I have to say that was a pretty fun date…even if it was cold.”

“It wasn’t a date (Y/N) but I’m glad you had fun…” he sighed, raising another eyebrow at you.

“Really? I must have misread the signs sorry but usually people text me to go out not use that dumb dating site.” He laughed at this.

“I can’t help it…our profiles match too well.” You couldn’t help but smile.

“You know they say opposites attract.” He shifted on the spot, a hand on his hip as he tilt his head.

“Oh really…” he began with a sly smirk, “well, there’s basic stuff like I’m a guy, you’re not, I live in this house, you live in that one, you’re not a parent, I am…” your smile had faded as he went through his list, heart once again where it shouldn’t have been. Nor was he, somehow having gotten closer to you as you stood barely separate from one another.

“You’re much more handsome than me too.” You added, Robert smiling as you felt his hand against your waist, your gaze darting to his lips as he brushed his nose against yours.

“And I'm a mortal stood before a Goddess…” he murmured and like that – your lips met. The hand on your waist gripped you tight, one moving to your cheek as he refused to end it with just a peck, something you were fine with. The rough feel of his lips against yours were enough to warm you up. When you felt his slick tongue against yours you fought to stifle a moan. Robert pressed his body hard against yours as his hand slid around your back to pull you tight. The taste of cigarettes still wasn’t enough to get rid of the strong taste of whiskey as your saliva mixed. His thumb stroked your cheek as he tried to tilt your head back further. Hands on his shoulders, you soon pushed him away, blinking idly as you tried to speak. His expression torn between something like concern, embarrassment and lust.

“Sorry.” He muttered hastily, letting you go but you slipped your arms around his neck. An embrace following as you told him it was alright.

“Wouldn’t want Mary to see that’s all…she would bully you relentlessly.” He chuckled nervously, hugging you back.

“In that case we could bring it inside…” he purred softly much to your surprise and torment, “it’d be the perfect end to our date.” He’d buried himself in your neck as he’d spoke.

“Sure…”

It wasn’t until the morning that either of you finally admitted how you really felt though. You’d woken up strewn in each other’s arms after a night of impulsiveness…Robert keeping you close to his side as he kissed your bare shoulder gently, refusing to free you from his grasp. Sweet somethings muttered in the perfectly groggy voice, nothing compared to the words he spoke as you finally found your way to the edge of the bed.

“Don’t get dressed yet it’s the weekend (Y/N)…stay…” he protested, making you chuckle as you gave in to temptation and fell back by his side. The grumpy expression countered by a fondness in his gaze as he pulled you back into a hug.

“Alright…” you cooed from where you were nestled in his arms, “I need feeding at some point though.” 

“Covered…just give me ten more minutes…” he responded - quickly adding to his statement, “(Y/N)…I promise you this isn’t a one off thing, I don’t want you to think this is a hook up or anything like that. I want you to be ha-”

“I know.” You cut him off, planting a kiss on his lips and smiling pleasantly at him.

“I know you do. I know I’m in a funny place right now too but, I want you to know I feel the same...you’re not just something to ease the pain although…you’re good at that too.” He rest his head against yours, eyes closed as he smiled.

“Good.”


End file.
